Seven Shades of Snarry
by VRayz
Summary: 7 prompts from Floating Souls on Snarry. Rated M because I wrote this.


**A/N: 7 prompts from my friend Floating Souls. I'm quite fond of the number 7, so if any of you wish to give me prompts, give me 7 of them. If you don't, I'll just have to choose from the given prompts.**

**In this fic, all seven of them have different settings. Some of them are AU.**

**Anyways, I hope this isn't too shitty for your taste. Enjoy!**

* * *

#1 Knife

Harry seated himself at the Gryffindor table as his two best friends chatted casually, seating themselves beside and opposite Harry. Ron, as usual, immediately piled his plate with bacon and eggs and pretty much everything edible on the table.

"You've got to eat, you know," Hermione stated flatly before pouring herself a cup of pumpkin juice.

"I know," Harry replied half-heartedly.

The black-haired boy reached his hand out and closed his fingers around a peach from the fruit basket. Picking up his knife that sat on one side of his plate, Harry cut the fruit into smaller pieces as he recovered from his earlier preoccupied mind.

Harry's gaze wandered from his fruit to his friends, back to his fruit and finally stopped at the staff table. The professors were all busy either having breakfast or reading the _Daily Prophet_. All of them were; all but one.

The Potions Master stared at Harry; his gazed remained fixed at the boy even as he was caught staring.

Said boy stared back for a while, but soon looked away as he picked up a slice of cut peach with his knife. The juice leaked from the fruit when he chewed it. The sweetness dripped along the knife and onto his hand; Harry licked at the flat sides of the knife, sucked at the bits of skin where the juice trickled onto, never noticing a certain bat of the dungeons picking up a peach for himself too.

**SSHP**

#2 Letter

The morning mail came as usual; the owls fluttered in, the students looking up eagerly, the professors collecting their copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

It was the same for Professor Snape. He poured himself a cup of coffee, an owl brought him the paper, the headmaster sucking on yet another muggle sweet. All was well. Until the Great Hall started raining with pink envelopes. Most students looked delighted to have received a few of those letters; even Dumbledore cheered as an owl or two dropped pink envelopes on his side of the table.

"What – " the Potions Master started, only to be stopped by a single snowy owl, with a letter tied to her leg.

"Well, Severus, it looks like you've got one too," Dumbledore said happily, "Open it, then," he urged.

Severus grunted, flipping his letter around as a few students gasp at his direction. He glared at them. _What was this all about? Pink letters? Who would like that revolting colour?_

The back of his letter had contained three utterly sickening words: Happy Valentine's Day

The worst and somehow best part of it was that he recognized those writings; thin and slightly crooked, it could only belong to one person.

_Potter_.

**SSHP**

#3 Lover

Harry moaned as hot, wet lips crushed against him. He, the Boy who Lived, was once again stuck in detention; and also between a certain Potions professor and the blackboard.

Not that he was complaining.

"Severus…" the arms holding him tightened their grip as soon as his lover's name left his swollen lips. His last piece of clothing left his body too when Harry tried to tug down Severus's trousers; failing, of course, terribly.

Harry felt his back leave the roughness of the blackboard as he was carried towards Snape's desk.

The Potions professor was quickly rid of any fragment of clothing covering his slim, muscled body. A few more teasing kisses and Severus couldn't hold it in anymore. He readied himself at the Gryffindor's entrance. And without any warning or such, he plunged himself into Harry.

_Merlin, was he tight._

Tonight's detention was going to be longer than the both of them had imagined.

**SSHP**

#4 Third party

"You're late," Severus said as he slammed his student against the wall.

"I – I was held up," Harry explained hurriedly, forcing himself to look at the other man's dark eyes.

"And who, may I ask, dare hold the Chosen One up? I thought being you has its," he paused, thinking of the right word, "specialties," his voice dangerously low.

"It was Fred and George. You know how they are," Harry mumbled as Severus pressed in closer, the tip of their noses barely half an inch from each other.

"Weasley. I should've known. Fools. Always being the third and fourth party," the Potions Master spat, leaving Harry half-pressed up against the wall, he walked towards his work table, picked up a few bottles of colourful potions and mixed a few together.

"You aren't trying to poison them, are you?" Harry asked carefully.

"No, no. Of course not. Touching _my_…" Severus muttered to himself under his breath, "I have something much more deadly for them. Fools…"

Harry chuckled.

_Here we go again._

**SSHP**_  
_

#5 Phone

Severus Snape sat at his desk back at home, silently glaring at the mobile phone his lover got him before term ended. _Call me_, he said. _It's easy_, he said. _My uncle won't be mad_, he said.

_My uncle won't be mad_.

Severus can't think why he actually believed that Harry's uncle won't shout at him to piss off. So much for 'meeting up with your lover's family'.

Muggles.

Maybe he can think of something else that Muggle device can do. The Potions Master pondered for a while, his glare on the phone eventually softened.

Cuboid. Round at the edges. Slightly shorter than the adult palm. Perfect for sliding it into one's hole.

What fun would it be to have Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, pleasure himself with his professor's mobile phone.

Severus smirked.

**SSHP**

#6 Keychain

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in the Headmaster's office. He murmured an enlarging charm at the pair of woolen socks that sat in front of him. There was a knock on the door, and the school's Potions Master entered.

"Have a seat, Severus," the headmaster smiled as he watched his socks grow, "I must say, these enlarging and shrinking spells are most useful, don't you think?"

Severus took a seat in front of the headmaster as he let his thoughts wander back to a few nights ago.

"_Control your body, Potter," the Potions professor scolded playfully._

"_Oh, right, as if _you_ could control yours if I turned an innocent keychain into a cock ring and used it on you," Harry moaned as the keychain tightened at the base of his shaft._

True. _But all he did was enlarged the keychain so that it could slide it onto Potter's cock easier. And after that, he casted a shrinking spell to secure it around the reddening manhood._

"Oh, yes, headmaster. Most useful," Severus smirked.

**SSHP**

#7 Airplane ticket

Severus Snape shoved the last of his belongings into the battered, old trunk that sat on his bed. Oh, yes, he was angry. _Shove_. His anger was exceeding his limit. _Thunk_. He was beyond any humanly level of anger. _Click_.

He is leaving. He is getting out of all this mess; no more sickening school children, no more irritating employer, and no more Harry bloody Potter. He is absolutely fed up with all this nonsense, what with the whole of the wizarding world knowing of their relationship, and Potter blaming _him _on it.

As if _he _wanted all this.

A knock on the door and said Gryffindor appeared at his doorstop, soon he was in the dimly lit room, eyeing the trunk on the bed and all the empty shelves.

"Get out, Potter."

"I'm sorry – I… I – " Harry stuttered, biting his lower lip.

"In case you can't see, I am _quite _busy at the moment. Now, if you please: Get. _Out_," Severus snarled.

Harry stared deep into the other man's eyes, and after a moment of silent glaring (well, at least from the latter) and hesitation (from the former), Harry whispered slowly: "If I showed up with an airplane ticket and a wedding ring, would you still run away?"

The glare in Severus's eyes died down, and all Harry could see was the soft, adoring look the first time they kissed.

"Idiot."

* * *

**Give me prompts for the below ships and I would love you forever:**

**- Severus x Harry (_Harry Potter_)****- Remus x Hermione (_Harry Potter_)  
- Maleficent x Diavel (_Maleficent)  
_- August Sader x Agatha (_The School for Good and Evil_)**


End file.
